The Last Blue Macaws on Earth
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Everyone remembers the story of Noah and the many 2 by 2 passengers of his ark. So what happened when a couple of blue macaws joined in?
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope this one will be good as it goes over what two blue macaws did during the great flood.**_

* * *

CH.1

On the planet earth, we look straight at an old era. An era that's older than anything we know today. This is the beginning era of the bible, where a man named Noah becomes a wise prophet, a follower of God, and has a bright family, but also lives in a world that is full of people who no longer know what righteousness is, so because of it, he receives a message saying that a great flood will come and cleanse the earth. So he has to build an ark that will help him, his family, and every animal there is to survive the disaster.

Noah, his wife, his three sons, and their wives understood it and went to work, and while that happened, the animals, who needed to the go on the ark got the same message and traveled to it. The message said that only one pair of each different species of animals can come, and every one of those pairs followed it. Including this one family of blue macaws. Two parents and their teenage daughter, who was old enough to find a husband. Those three were on their way, and so was this one loner. But before he started his travel to the ark…

There was a bright sunrise going on in the new day, and just a few miles away from the ark, there was this large amazonian looking jungle, and it all belonged to this young blue macaw who was a survivalist and a loner. His name was Indiana, that's at least what he called himself since he lived in an era where animals do not know how to actually label things yet. Now while he was in his jungle, he was sleeping. Very deeply, even with this annoying buzz bothering him just enough to wake him up. "Hmm…?" He said tiredly. "Ugh…five more minutes, will ya?" He was trying to stay asleep on the branch of a tree but the buzzing kept growing. "Please no. I'm not in the mood to-" Then the buzz turned into a shock. "OW!" It stung him so badly that he lunged himself off the branch and landed onto ground, where he landed on his bird-satchel. "Ow! What the heck?" He got up on his talons and stretched. "The heck?" Then he put his satchel on and stared at the sky before realizing what that buzzing came from. "Oh. Good morning, sir. Nice day, isn't it?" He said while still staring at the sky, though he wasn't talking to himself. He kept looking up as if he was having a new conversation with someone.

"Hmm? Really? A great flood? Oh no. I knew humans were stubborn but never have I thought that they would become corrupted so easily. And…you really think this is the way to go?" He gulped, and after he got an answer, he replied with, "Oh. Well okay then. I'll be on this ark. I just hope the families that make it there will be okay. And the same goes…(gulp)…my future wife. Whoever she is. Thank you, sir." He hovered up in the air with his satchel and flew away to his destination, and understood the message. Two blue macaws had to come to the ark so they can expand their kind after the flood, and Indiana was the chosen male.

Author's Note: _**Considering how this takes place during the Bible, I'm sure you can all tell who Indiana was talking to. Plus we never really know how "the big man" interacts with animals. And one thing I think you good readers can know about me is that I don't believe in acting blasphemous so I'm trying to make this as appropriate as I can.**_

As for the three other blue macaws, they were flying closer to the ark, and the daughter wanted to ask a few questions to her parents.

"Are we really doing this, dad?"

"Yep. Sweetie, our lives are gonna change and maybe for the better."

"That's good to hear, and how come I never seem to get these messages from 'up above' like you guys do?"

Her mother answered, "I don't know. The way we get them is mysterious but also very special. Look, we're here."

The three stopped flying and landed on a tree before they savored the huge moment. They stared straight at the magnificent man-made structure that was Noah's ark. And the daughter also stared at the many animals that were there. More birds, bears, sheep, giraffes, snakes, cats, wolves, lions, and so many different animals that even she has never seen all her life. For fifteen years, since she was born, she's been traveling with her the parents that loved and raised her, and knew about the prophecy of the great flood, and knew that she was the chosen female.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes, Joya?" Said the father, as he said his daughter's name.

"Look at the animals."

"I know. It's quite amazing isn't it?"

"And odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look. For each different animal there's only a pair of 'em. How is that possible when the three of us are here?" When she asked that, she noticed the worried looks on their faces. But then her dad answered, "Joya…uh…hey wait look." Her dad changed the subject by pointing to a pair of toucans with familiar faces. "Sweetie, it's Rallen and Eda. How about you go and talk with them until we all go in?" "What? But…okay. I'll go, then will you please-" "Don't worry, sweetie. Once you get in you'll understand everything. Love you, dear." He and his wife hugged their daughter, very warm and tightly, almost as if it was their last hug. Joya thought it was weird at first until she happily encouraged it. "Okay, I love you too, guys. Bye." "Bye." They both said together, and Joya flew off to where her friends were. But in flight, she looked back at her parents and said "Man, those two can be weird sometimes. I just hope after so long they can finally learn how to be more open up with me. I hope." Then she made it to her friends who were standing on top of a moose's antlers. So she spoke with the "two-cans", and her parents got to talk to each other.

"Honey? Do you honestly think she's ready?" Asked the mother.

"I don't know. All I do know is that she's old enough and she knows how to take care of herself. And sweetie…I'm so sorry. I never wanted us to go out like this."

"No, it's okay. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm only afraid of what might happen to our daughter."

"Me too." He noticed that his wife began shedding tears, so he wiped them away, making her happy.

"Honey?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you. I hope that because of your confidence and care, Joya will live a happy life, and if I have to go away from this earth…(sniff)…then I'm grateful that you are willing to come with me."

"Of course. Anything for you, my dear." So they hugged each other tight, and took one last good glance at their daughter as she, her friends, and every other animal was going inside the ark, as it began to rain. It was that time. Joya stood next to her friends and savored what she saw inside the ark. It was all wooden and ginormous. It was big enough to fit every animal in the world, and at that note, just a few hours later, Joya realized something.

"Hey Rallen?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom and dad, did you see them come in?"

"Hmm? Oh...Joya did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked, and Rallen and Eda both showed worried looks. "Tell me what?" She asked again but sounded worried. Then finally, Eda explained it. "Joya. Because of the great flood that's coming, only one pair of each different animal is allowed to come so that way they can expand their kind." "What? You mean...oh no." She figured that out pretty quickly then flew up through the ark, but Rallen tried to stop her. "Joya, wait. Wait, Joya!" He flew up to her because he knew the message. It said that it would first rain and then the flood would start so he didn't want her to get caught in it. "Joya!" "Leave me alone!" Just then, she saw that it was hard to get out until she noticed the main door was about to shut. "No. Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She speedily went straight to the door. Rallen continued his attempt to stop her but she was too fast. Then, as the door was almost closed, more birds came in, and a certain one crashed into Joya.

"Look out!" That bird was Indiana, and even though he yelled the warning out to Joya, it was too late. He and Joya bopped each other in the head and fell to the floor. Almost every animal noticed so Rallen and Eda came to them. "Oh boy. Eda can you carry Joya?" "Sure. You take the other guy." The toucans carried the two blue macaws, and as that happened, the ark began to shake. "Let's go." Rallen said because he knew what was happening, and so did everyone else as they calmly moved their stables, nests, and everything else in the ark. The flood began, and outside of the ark, there was Joya's parents still sitting in the same tree, and were happy to know that she made it. She was inside and her parents were holding each other while standing through the harsh storm.

"I love you, dear!" "I love you too!" They said to each other, and knew that this was the end for them. So they hugged and looked at each other lovingly through the rain, right before they noticed...a wave coming. "Sweetie? Look." They both stared at it and knew what would happen next. So they hugged each other and knew that Joya would live in a happy future with a loving husband. Then as the wave came closer, the parents kissed each other once last time...before it finally came at them and the ark. Joya's parents were gone and the ark was moving where the waves would take it. Noah, his family, and every animal inside were safe and secure as they witnessed the destruction made by this great flood.

But Rallen and Eda were more focused on getting Joya and Indiana to safety. So they brought them to their nest which was next door to multiple other nests for every other bird. "Okay, gently, gently. Good." They placed them down and though they were unconscious, they were at least safe. Which made Rallen and Eda began to think more.

"Thanks, Eda."

"Don't mention it, sweetie. (sigh)...Poor Joya. She's not gonna be happy when she wakes up."

"I know. Also, do you have any idea who this male is?"

"I've never seen him before in my life. Do you think...?"

"It's possible."

"Well, already he does seem very good looking. Maybe he's gotta good personality too."

"You know I'm right here, right?"

"(chuckling) Yeah I know."

Rallen and Eda hugged each other, given how they've been a couple for a long time and were happy that they were the chosen pair to expand their kind. And they have been friends with Joya for years, so they knew that when she would wake up, they would skip their social talk and be the most supportive friends they could ever be to her. She was the chosen female now, and Indiana is the chosen male, and even though her parents maybe gone, that doesn't mean that she won't have any family left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm now ready to continue with this one. But let's just see how much of this I can fill up if I just use three chapters.**_

* * *

Ch.2

It happened. It was predicted that the great flood would come to smite the wicked away and cleanse the earth if the people wouldn't repent. And despite the warnings and chances that the prophet Noah gave them, they wouldn't listen. So he and his family built the ark to protect themselves so their kind and family would go on. But they weren't the only family. For inside the massive ark were all of the chosen animals used to eventually expand more of their kind upon the earth too. And four of them were very important birds.

Rallen and Eda, the chosen couple to expand their toucan species, and best friends with the chosen female blue macaw Joya. They have just helped her and a male blue macaw, who could be set into being Joya's husband, named Indiana to get into the ark and placed them on a couple of nests since they accidentally knocked each other out. After watching them for their safety for a whole hour, they decided to sleep together and hoped that their friend wouldn't take the news about what happened to her parents so badly.

As night finally came, Joya was still laying on the nest but soon woke up. "Ugh, my head. Ow." She didn't feel right and looked around before raising her head. And then she heard something wake up too, making the same drowsy sound. So she turned her head and saw Indiana awake and hurt. Once they made eye contact they were shocked and noticed that their beaks were too close together so they jumped and yelled, "Ah!"

It was enough to wake up Rallen and Eda. "What the!?" They yelled and noticed their friends freezing in fear and staring at each other.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on?" Rallen came to Indiana's side and Eda came to Joya's. "Joya, are you okay?" "No! Who the heck is this guy, and why was just about to kiss me!?" Joya was freaking out but Indy protested, "What? Excuse me, ma'am but I wasn't trying to kiss you. I just woke up."

"Yeah while you were sleeping right next to me, weirdo!"

"What? I-hang on. Where am I?" He looked around and noticed it all. "A-Am I…inside the ark?"

Rallen answered, "Yes, we all are, my friend. But now I wanna ask, who are you?"

"My name is Indiana, and-"

"Hold on, please." Eda spoke. "Look Joya, there's no reason to be scared. The only reason why Indiana was next to you was because we placed you two here after you both got knocked out."

"What?" Both blue macaws said, then Joya, "Knocked out? (Gasp)…my parents, t-t-they're still out there! I have to get them now!"

"Wait! Joya, no you can't!" Joya was gonna head for the main door but Rallen quickly got onto her and restrained her. Eda helped, and Indiana stood where he was being only confused by that action. "Joya, it's too late, you can't help them!" "What? No, no, no! My parents are out there. They were in the rain, and the flood hasn't started yet!" "Yes it did! You and Indiana have been asleep for over an hour." Hearing those words made Joya stop struggling. "The flood is already commencing. Your…your parents, as well as everybody else's…are gone." Rallen finished explaining and no words came out of Joya's beak. Just a face of being shocked and then sadness as they let her go.

She stood up and stayed frozen until she walked to a corner and tried very hard to cry in silence while also hearing thunder and waves from outside. Indiana then gave a face of pity. Eda only gave her a resting pat on Joya's shoulder, and then she cried on her shoulder.

Indiana spoke to Rallen next, "Her parents? Is she-?" "The chosen female? Yes. And since they are no other blue macaws in here that means you're the chosen male." "I guess that's how it looks."

"What?" Joya heard that. "Chosen male? Chosen female? What is all that suppose to mean?"

"Uh…Joya. Let me explain." Eda did, "You see, you might recall that before the flood started, we said that only two pairs of each species could come to the ark so they would continue to expand their kind after the flood."

"The flood? The same flood that my parents…(sniffles)…are now under? So…this whole time. They brought me here because…I was chosen to be the mother of the future blue macaws?" Joya then looked at Indiana. "And what? You're telling me now that this guy, this total stranger is set to be my husband?" Joya mockingly chuckled. That only made Indiana rub the back of his neck and make a nervous smile, which gave Joya a new shocked expression. "Wait. You're serious?" "Like I said, it looks that way, but-" Indy said but Joya talked over him, "What, no! Ugh, I don't even know you, weirdo! And…and…now I remember. You knocked me out when I was trying to get my parents. You-you're the reason why I couldn't reach to them. Grr!" "Huh? Wait a minute, what happened was an accident and I'm sorry about what happened to your parents but if you would just li-" "Listen? Yeah no thanks! Like I just said I don't even know you and after this…I just need some time to think. So please just leave me alone!" She then flew off, and her friends didn't stop her because they knew she wouldn't try to escape that time.

They faced her from that view and then Eda looked back at Indy. "So Indiana, was it? Can you tell us a little bit about yourself? (Mumbling)…Hopefully doing that will erase that moment of awkward overreactions."

Indy chuckled. seeing birds who weren't behaving like Joya. "Hehe. Well there's not actually much to tell. But there is something I'd like to know. Your friend Joya is she gonna be okay?"

Rallen answered, "Yes. She just needs time to absorb all this news. Not just losing her parents but also meeting a husband like yourself, haha."

"Right. I clearly forgot the whole idea until now. She's really set to be my wife, isn't she?"

"Maybe. This whole plan is an optional thing but things like these could happen." Eda said.

"Yeah, things like seeing how our 'friend from above' was able to bring all these new friends together." Indy and the toucans turned and noticed a couple of yellow canaries and a couple of red cardinals coming to them. The toucans showed smiles since they knew them.

The canaries were named Johnto and Susie.

The cardinals were named Manto and Abbi.

"Hey, Johnto, Manto, what up, family?" Rallen said cheerfully.

Manto, "Where'd you've been hiding yourself, bird?"

Johnto, "Man, I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Yeah. If you ask me, I'm one lucky toucan." Rallen took Eda's wing, to which she purred to. Then Jonto realized something. "Okay, pal. I got just two questions: one, is our dear sister Joya here? And two, who's this guy?" He pointed to Indiana. Rallen introduced him. "Oh. Guys, this is Indiana. The soon-to-be father of the future blue macaw species. And as for Joya...she's here but is not in the mood to talk right now." "Joya is here? And...oh. Her parents, they didn't-" "Nope. They, as of right now they are resting in peace. Anyway, I don't wanna change the subject so rudely but why exactly did you guys come to talk to us?" Susie answered, "Because we wanted to see if you guys made it. And thank heaven you did." Then Abbi said, "And we wanted you guys know about the party that we're setting up tonight."

"Party? What kind of party?" Indy asked.

"A new kind of party. While the flood is going on, we thought it would be fun if we got all the animals together and have them celebrate with the world starting over and also have it be a way to remember our families to think about how proud they are for us. And I'm sure you'll be wanting to come. Right, new guy?" She shook Indy's wing and it gave him a unsure feeling. "Uh...I don't know. I'm not exactly much of a party animal." "Who says?" Then Manto came to his head. "Yeah. While we're all here during this storm, we might as well make the best of it." "And who knows? It could be a good way for you and Joya to get to know each other more." Rallen teased. As did the others when they chuckled for a bit. But he kindly protested with "Hey wait a minute, guys. This entire thing is still new for both of us. I don't wanna-" "Hey no worries, amigo. You're not only the guy who's thinking that. This ship we're in is filled with every animal there is and I'm sure that most of them are feeling what you're feeling." "Thanks for that note but that doesn't make me feel any difference and I only got the message today so if you don't mind I'd like to settle down for a bit before I'm ready to talk to your friend Joya." "Okay, okay. We'll let you settle. But in the meantime you would like it if you had someone to talk to. Maybe to help you out a bit." "Hmm? Well...okay." "Alright."

The toucans decided to speak with him just as the others flew off to their spots. Indiana, Rallen, and Eda sat together in the nest area and spoke to each other about what was going on with them before the flood.

"So for you, all you did was wake up from a strong buzz and our 'friend from above' gave you the message?" Rallen asked.

"Yep." Indy answered. "I never get a wakeup call like that but it was important."

Eda asked, "And how overwhelming was it for you when you were told that you had to find a bride?"

"Haha...I think overwhelming...covers it. If anything it's beyond shocking. Never once in my life have I actually thought about finding a-a-a wife in my life, and if I did I didn't think it would be for the sake of our species. And y-you guys know that I am not trying to be an insensitive fella around her, right?" They nodded to him. "Thanks. I kinda feel the same way she does. Surprised and not ready, and maybe a little bit dragged. But...I know that she's mainly feeling this way because of her parents. Can you guys tell me about them?"

Eda, "About them? Oi, my friend, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Rallen, "Yeah. They've been best friends with my parents and Eda's ever since we were all kids. Back in those days, me, Eda, and Joya treated each other like cousins."

"Until I finally fell in love with this amazing toucan here."

"Uh huh. It happened when Eda and I were playing around with each other so much that we got lost in the jungle."

"Oh-ho, I remember it so well. Throughout that entire time I was so scared but my husband showed me true bravery and sympathy. So much that he actually carried me throughout the whole jungle."

"Until we came across this area filled with glowing mushrooms and fireflies."

"Which made that night even more romantic for us before we admitted our feelings toward each other. After that we became an item. And eventually, husband and wife."

Indy was amazed by that tale. "Wow. And yet…about Joya, has she ever met anyone else before?"

"Nope. In fact she, as well as us, doesn't see many blue macaws. And we were just some of her only friends. I just hope she can remember that."

"Wow. Well…I hope she'll have the help she deserves from her good friends."

"Hmm. So Indiana, you haven't exactly told us your backstory."

"Haha. Sorry guys but I'm afraid that's personal. Speaking of which, do you guys mind if I-"

"Not at all."

Then Indy flew off to stretch his wings around the ark. After having that chat with his new friends he even wanted to find some place to think privately. He wanted to think more about what Joya was going through, and secretly, Joya thought the same thing as she was right behind him after hearing their conversations. She clearly felt bad for being hard on him and wanted to apologize but was more curious with what they were talking about.

So Joya wanted to know about Indiana more.

* * *

 _ **Looks like this story will need more than 3 chapters. Hope you enjoyed that.**_

 _ **Oh and Alex, when you asked me why I didn't use the actual characters, well since this takes place during the Bible and actually focuses on the animals, I thought why not have new characters that make you believe that they are the ancestors of Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva? It was just tough to find the right name that would make you guys recognize Blu's ancestor.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, with summer going on, writing more chapters has been a little easier. And we know that summer is almost over.**_

 _ **So I like to ask you guys to wish some good luck to my relatives who will either be continuing or starting high school, which brings up this. For me, after high school comes college. And the college (of some sorts) that I'll be going to will tell what you all religion I'm in.**_

 _ **I'm going to a school…that is…a part of…BRIGHAM YOUNG UNIVERSITY.**_

 _ **What do you think of that?**_

* * *

Ch.3

After he had the chat with his new friends, Indiana flew in every inside room of the ark. Taking the time to look around, watch the other animals, and think about what was gonna go on afterwards. A new life was about to begin for him and the others. Especially for Joya, who was watching Indiana because of her guilt of yelling at him. She didn't know anything about him yet did dwell on the thought of how someday he would be her husband.

It felt like an hour for her to think about it and the only thing that did bother her so much was the loud thundering storm going on outside. A couple times after it sounded, Indiana decided to rest in another nest area. One large spot with fifteen pairs of empty nests, and Indy took one of them. He sat down and shut his eyes, trying to sleep while listening to the storm.

He wanted to sleep so any stress he beared would be washed out, until he heard someone speaking to him. "Excuse me? Indiana, was it?" He opened his eyes to see that it was Joya. "Oh. Joya? Yes, yes, that's me. I mean yes you got my name right, it's Indiana. I wasn't trying to say that it is Joya, I…" He kept muttering random words to clarify but it made their new conversation more awkward. Joya didn't know whether to find that annoying or funny, so she interrupted him.

"Okay, okay. Hehe, I get it. Thank you. Look I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything but if you're wondering why I came up here, it's because I wanted to apologize. (Sigh)…I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. You didn't deserve that."

"Oh? Thank you, b-b-but that's not necessary. Rallen and Eda told me more about what you were going through. I'm actually sorry about your parents. I don't think you deserved that either."

"Thanks. And…another reason why I came up here is because I wanted to get the chance to talk to you. You know…about all this?"

"Okay. You can come and sit here."

"Thank you."

Indy moved away from the nest he sat at and let Joya have it before they ready to speak to each other.

"So Indiana, what exactly do you this? The whole plan, I mean."

"Oh well, like I said to your friend Eda, it's pretty overwhelming. The idea that this flood is what's washing away the wicked people, so that way we can all start fresh, start a new? It's something that you won't forget."

"I'll say. Given the fact that my parents brought me here because I was chosen was…is something that I will never forget as long as I live. My parents were always the most selfless birds I knew. Next to my friends of course. Hehe."

"Wow. And again, I'm sorry that you had to go through that kind of drama."

"It's okay. Right now I should probably be happy that they get to rest in peace together, and thank heaven that I'm still with my friends. By the way…if I may ask…did you have a family that you had to say goodbye to?"

That was a good question, and it made Indiana realize that while he was going to be in the ark for a while, he had to share his history with the company.

"Honestly…no. You see, when I was just a chick, my family and I were always one for making a peaceful living. Never argued with each other or the neighbors, never did anything outside of our forest territory, and never did harm to any bird or creature anywhere. My parents were always good to me, and taught me how to be a good spirited bird. Heck, sometimes they even liked calling me Spirito. So unless I'm guessing wrong or anything, you might think that my family wasn't any different from yours."

"Oh I wish that were true." Joya giggled and blushed. "Sometimes my parents would argue too much and would always laugh at the end, thinking that they were being ridiculous. And every night when I was a chick and would go to sleep, they would always try to disgust me by telling me the story about how they met and got together. And they change it like everytime."

"Everytime?"

"Everytime. Haha. So yeah, you know what, maybe you're not wrong. Maybe we were like yours but in a more funny…kind of…hang on. You said no when I asked if you had to say goodbye to your family."

"Yeah. Well…things for my family were probably the best, in my opinion. Up until the night when we got separated. It happened when I was just about six years old. My parents and I were having dinner together, celebrating my dad's birthday which was also the anniversary of when he met my mother. It looked like with how quiet and sentimental things were to me and my parents, it was gonna be quite a peacefully night. All celebration and peace until we heard a commotion going on. These group of human teenagers came up with torches and use them to burn the trees, plants, and everything like it was some sort of sick game. I was terrified so my parents tried to protect me, but one of the teenagers accidentally bumped us to the ground. My mom was hurt and my father and I helped her while the teenagers were causing more harm. So our neighbors attacked them before half of them helped us. The rest of the night just became one big disaster."

When Joya thought he was done, she had even more pity for him, thinking that he had it much worse than she currently did. But he continued,

"So with the other birds helping us, we took the chance to fly away. But my parents didn't want to leave them behind. So they brought me to a cave where I would be safe. They wanted to help their neighbors fight back and wanted me to not get hurt. I just stayed there and knew that Heaven would be with me while I hid away from the fire. That was the last time I ever saw my parents. The next morning, I saw that the entire forest was burnt down and there was nobody around but me. All I did next was just stay put and hoped my folks would come back but they never did. I never knew what happened to them so I eventually moved on. I spent the thirteen years in the world, trying to survive, reminding myself to never hate humans, and always listen to my 'friend from above'. Because ever since then he was always by my side. He was the one who gave me the intuition on when to avoid something dangerous or when an animal needed help. It was because of him that I'm still alive, the rest of my life lead to this moment and that no matter what, I knew I was never alone."

"Whoa. My goodness, Indiana. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I-"

"No it's not. Trust me, if I had known about you like that then never in my life would I have ever even thought about yelling at you. L-Let me make it up to you."

Joya held his wing tight and brought her face close to his. The position made him blush into a scarlet macaw and didn't know what to say.

"Please. Wait, sorry. I-I know maybe I'm sounding a little weird but just please let me make it up to you. Really."

"Oh well…if you want to, while we're here, how about we don't think of ourselves as the chosen blue macaws, but right now we stick to being friends."

"Friends? Oh absolutely."

Joya blushed same as Indy did, realizing how much she was invading his personal space.

"Okay. Joya, now that that is settled, what exactly do you wanna do now?"

"Me? Well, there's not much to do while we're in here but I wouldn't mind talking a little longer."

"Fine by me."

Indy smiled, seeing how he made another new friend that was probably going to be closer to him than the rest. So once he got to the nest next to him, he was gladly able to sit and talk to Joya, who finally felt please to do something right for Indy, and also felt like maybe he was feeling good on how he was able to tell his tale to someone after spending many years alone with only one friend. What they both shared felt like something pleasing and as they spoke to each other, they felt like it was going to create a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Eight hours later after Indiana told Joya about the rest of her six friends being in the ark and that they were throwing a party, they decided to come along. Indy mostly agreed to it since he thought it would make Joya happy, and once they flew to it they saw it was something worth coming to. Noah and his family were celebrating together in the highest room of the ark but the animals everywhere else were all together in the rest of the rooms partying. Many of them set up lanterns (and other things to make sure nothing would catch on fire), talked and laughed together, and enjoyed eating some of the rations. Each of them were having a great time, and the two blue macaws were staring at how thrilling it all looked. Then they became more amazed with how many of the birds were singing. They all sanged like a church chorus, singing in a different language about how thankful they and everyone else is to be together and that they were going to start a new future. It was beautiful and it really brightened up the room with colors.

Then Rallen came by hovering and landing near to his distracted blue friends. Rallen silently started speaking to them, "Hey Indiana. Glad to see that you came." "Huh? Oh Rallen, hi." "How are ya? Now that I can see you brought Joya." Joya responded to him, "Hey Rallen. I'd like to say we're doing fine." "Oh yeah. But do you think you can tell us what all the other birds are doing?" Indy asked Rallen.

"What they're doing is singing a song about joy and thankfulness. Outside the ark doesn't seem like the best place to be at right now but as we are all in here, safe and together, we take the chance to celebrate and be thankful for all the blessings that were given to us. And these birds seem to be showing the most gratitude for it. In fact…" He starred dreamily at the crowd as he pointed to why. Eda was singing with them, and out of all the birds, she sang very beautifully.

Author's Note: _**No offense to Eva but I guess she didn't inherit all of her ancestors' talents.**_

Indy and Joya seemed to enjoy it too, and she giggled when she heard Rallen whisper, "Like the river of the sweetest honey. That's my juicy little mango right there."

"Uh huh." Both Joya and Indy chuckled. Then she pointed to the many other animals around. "Hey Indiana, look."

"Wow. Everybody's dancing to it."

"Hmm…Indy…do you do any dancing?"

"Me? Oh gosh, no not exactly."

"Well, would you like to try it?"

Joya held his wings and noticed him blush and gulp.

"Hehe. Oh come on, Indy. It could be fun. Please?"

"Well…oh what am I saying? Sure, if you want me to do it for you then fine."

"Thanks."

They flew from the fence space to the surface floor where they joined every big or small animal who was dancing. It was a big crowd but there was enough space for the two blue birds to stand and begin dancing themselves. "Okay, Indy. Let's start." Joya took his wings again and placed them where they should. His right to her wing and left to her shoulder. He blushed again as his face got closer to hers, which made her blush too and giggle a bit. "Alrighty. Now watch your talons and your step. Take it slowly." They danced, very still but also precise. The music was still playing and the room became brighter with even more colors from the lanterns, and while the birds were still singing, the thunder from outside sounded like it was trying to make a tune that was connected with the birds' song.

It created a nice vibe effect on all the animals. The blue birds even noticed Manto and Abbi hugging each other while they were dancing, as well as Johnto and Susie.

"Aw." Indy said, which Joya chuckled to. "Did you just say 'aw' to my friends?" "Yeah. Sorry." "Don't be sorry, I think the way you said it was cute. Do you…happen to like romance?" "If I have to be honest, yes. During my years, people and animals have often shared public stories. Some of them were romances and they were all pretty memorable." "Wow. What else have you done during your years alone?" "Nothing special exactly. I just traveled and did what I could to keep my spirits up." "Including helping others?" "Yep. Those time when you feel good for doing something good. Helping others can be even better than helping yourself." "Like how you're helping me by befriending me after I lost my parents, and how I'm helping you with dancing?" "Pretty much." They gave themselves a good reason to laugh a little. And through the next minutes that passed, they didn't stop dancing after enjoying it more.

Indiana claimed that he couldn't dance but Joya thought he was very professional and formal. He never made a wrong step, which made Joya think more about how much of a good friend he was being. He was being too kind, was willing to dance her, and never overreacted like she did. At first, she wanted to hang out with him out of pity but after spending the past few hours with him, she liked having him as a friends. They got along like siblings or best friends, but once the colors became even brighter, the music changed into something more romantic. The sound was all beautiful, and every animal pair enjoyed it. So after the two looked around the ark, they noticed each other's eyes next. It was like looking at sparkling crystals, which made Joya reveal a few important words.

"Indy? Indiana?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to say thanks. I know I was a jerk to you when we met today but you have been doing great with being a friend to me. So I want you to know that I really appreciate it. Thank you so much."

She hugged him tightly, and despite the feeling of fear, Indiana proudly hugged her back. "You're welcome." Then they continued dancing while still hugged, and from there, they and all the others continued the party before they went back to the nest areas for the night.

* * *

 _ **Like ancestor like descendant.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The final chapter.**_

 _ **Okay, while I did look at Genesis to see how long the flood lasted, it may have been a little tough to keep track of it correctly. But there was one part where it said Noah opened the window of the ark at the end of the fortieth day. So maybe it would be appropriate if this story had only four chapters.**_

* * *

Ch.4

At the nest area, many of the bird pairs were trying to sleep but had a little trouble due to the thundering get worse. But they soon got used to it. Joya, however, wasn't. Thirty minutes past since the party ended, and Indy and Joya had to each rest at the only nests they could reach, which were very close together. Nothing in between them except for three or four inches of space. The two birds did blush amazingly when they realized they had to stay like that and share, but knew that every place else was full so they soon got used to it.

Joya was awake because of the thunder, and she noticed that Indy was too, making her assume that he was trying to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid in his sleep like rest his head on her shoulder. So she giggled.

"Hey Indy?"

"(drozzy)…yes? Uh, yes?"

"Are you okay? You look like you haven't shut your eyes for hours."

"Oh sorry. Sometimes I like to sleep when it's even more late at the night. Plus, since…(gulp)…since I think we're each going to sleep a little too close together, I don't…uh…"

"Wanna accidentally kiss me again? Haha."

"Hey, let's not-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Haha. I understood what happened and remember I was the one who overreacted, not you. So it's okay."

"If you say so, ha. But what about you? I noticed you haven't exactly gone to sleep either."

"Oh? Well, since we're friends I think I should tell you honestly that…" she moved her wingtips, gesturing Indy to come closer so he would hear her. "…ever since I was a kid, I've always been afraid of thunder and lightning."

"Really? Well, why whisper that? There's nothing to be ashamed of with a fear like that."

"Yes. But I haven't really gotten over it. And sometimes, when the biggest blast of thunder popped, I-" Then real thunder came and disturbed everyone, especially Joya who jumped making a silent yelp and hugged Indy for her own protection. "-I usually do something foolish like jump and scream, and hold tight to the closest thing near me. Sorry."

"Wow." Indy whispered, and blushed even more. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I even had the same problem when I was growing up."

"Oh. Then I'm guessing you had it worse, didn't you?"

"Sometimes. At other times, I didn't really have anything to worry about. Because I remembered that I had Heavenly Father by my side. Just as he's by your side too."

Joya felt touched by that statement, and knew he was right. He sounded like a bright and kind religious follower, and she remembered that she and her parents were also like that too. And reminding herself of that made her feel even better than she thought.

She got a new friend and was able to know that she still had her six other friends to call family. So…she didn't let go of Indiana, instead she blushed and just hugged him like she was trying to cuddle with him.

"Whoa. Joya?"

"Sorry but…but again I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks again for being such a great friend today. Which makes bring up this question: what do you hope in the future?"

"The future? Gosh, I-I honest never thought of that. Not once in my life, but…do you mean with the plan? With how everything on earth will continue on when the flood is done?"

"Yes…"

"Man…when the message was brought to me like everyone else, it was a lot to take in. All I did know was that I had to take it, and soon enough, be grateful for what it would lead to. The chance to meet someone special who understood me and would allow me to support her…and we would be happy together. Even if we were never going to be in a romantic relationship, at least we would be best friends forever. That would be good enough for me. So yeah…that's pretty much what I thought about before we came here. A little crazy, right?"

"Crazy? Indiana…you're with me now. I believed in the wonders from heaven same as you do and so did my parents and every other animal. We were chosen to help make the earth go on when this phenomenon is over, and the fact that you and I were chosen to be here now…it's not crazy. To me it's a total blessing to be grateful for. Forever. I…I don't ever wanna let go of that, and as long as we're together here and now…I want us to be true friends and soulmates."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you want that?"

"I don't know but…if it means I'll feel a whole lot less alone than before…then definitely."

"Oh, Indy."

Joya was very overjoyed indeed. She didn't kiss him but did hug him tighter before he did it back. Both of them were all to happy, knowing that they would be together with each other and the friends that were currently spying on them from the top floor of the nest area.

"Oh this so adorable." Said Susie.

Abbi, "I know, right? Though don't you think we should leave them alone?"

Eda, "As much as I wanna say no, you're right. We should go."

Rallen, "I concur."

The six birds quietly flew off to their nests and went to sleep, happy to see their best friend found someone special. And it all made Joya wonder how long it would last.

* * *

When the next morning passed, as well as all the days to come, Noah's family and every animal in the ark had a great time figuring out how to pass the time and endure with the storm that still commended for months and months. During the whole time…

The yellow canary pair and the red cardinal pair were all able to set up more parties and even games for everybody and they never stopped being entertaining for them.

Rallen and Eda took every chance they had to support Joya and Indiana as they were getting even more closer into becoming a pair of true lovers. Things for them were all great as they tried going on double dates and each different pair always comforted each other through the nights. Though Joya would always have fun with Indy by snuggling his neck silly every time he kept blushing. But the two blue macaws had no real issues for they were still friends and did become soulmates. When Joya cried from a nightmare or bad reminder, Indy always hugged with consideration, and at times when Joya decided to yell at him again, Indy did his best not yell at her back. And she always repaid his kindness by getting more food and comforted him just as much.

The toucans also a good time with each other too. Proud that they helped bring a new good pair together and enjoyed each other's company, talking and like everyone else, thinking about what their future was going to be. And at some times Rallen hosted a little boys club for his friends, and Eda did the same thing but for the girls. Through the trip, they never once argued and still had a good time, and were able to introduce their friends to another pair…of bulldogs.

The pairs were never bored, did nothing wrong, all had good times with each other with family parties, games, storytelling, and reminding themselves to be thankful for all the good that came from their "friend from above." And no other animal pair remembered that better than Indiana and Joya.

Then came the day when it finally ended. The storms ceased, and a while after that, the clouds cleared up and the level of water from the surface began to decrease before Noah opened the windows of the ark. That was when all birds were ready to be released. They all came out and were ready before mountains and solid ground was shown again. Some of the birds flew off to find new homes, and the others stayed behind. And the eight known pairs were the ones to stay and admire the entire scenery.

"Wow…" Said Abbi. "I'll be honest, there were times when I forgot what the sun and the mountains looked like."

"My dear, I think many of us felt the same way." Manto replied with a mutual tone.

"Well now, thank heaven, I don't think we'll forget about it ever again. We are home." Indiana proudly said and with the smiles his friends had on their beaks, they seemed to agree, especially Joya who held his wing tight and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You got that right." She said to him. And then to them, "Hey guys? Since it actually is all over now, do you think we should do now? Do we…all split up and say goodbye?"

Another good question said by her, and before replying it did make them all wonder what to do next. So they gave her the best answer in unison.

"Not a chance!"

"What?"

Susie, "We've all had a great time together these past months. Playing, talking, and bonding. You think after all of that, each of us pairs are just gonna split up."

Rallen, "Yeah. I don't think even I'm ready to split up this gang yet."

Everyone else smiled in agreement, which made Joya look very happy and Indiana the same.

"Plus, your Indiana here is gonna more friends than a girlfriend." Manto joked before they all laughed. The news was all too good for them, so the eight together flew off the ark when it was time to go. They were air heading toward what might be the best looking forest. But Indy looked back at the ark for a second while still hovering.

"Whoa…" He whispered, and Joya noticed him. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah. I just wanna enjoy the look at this thing one last time." "The ark? Oh yeah. What do you suppose will happen to it and Noah and his family?" "I don't know. The ark was built for one purpose. To protect all of us while the flood goes on, and now that that's done, I think they'll just leave it where it is. As for Noah and his family…? They are righteous people, so all we can do is hope that they will be safe and that the many generations that come after them will be just as righteous." "Hmm. Maybe you're right. But I think for now, we can all enjoy our time to ourselves." "Yep." They nuzzled their beaks, and flew further, following their friends to find the best home. Until, after a long journey, they did it. Indiana, Joya, Rallen, Eda, Johnto, Susie, Manto, Abbi, and many other friends that they met in the ark, were able to find a totally swell and untouched forest. All big and strong trees of green and beautiful plants, healthy and ripe fruits and vegetables, and plenty of water and amazing mountains.

So without any second thoughts, they all settled down. Choosing the best trees and hollow before they noticed it all being just right. Indy and Joya were the first to find the best, and only helped out their neighbors, who were their six friends. Together, they all became a friendly neighborhood, and the last blue macaws on earth did their best to help others and each other before they brought own family to the world.

"The end. That was the story of how our ancestors went through the ark with Noah and everyone else." Said Blu, who was done telling his thirteen month old triplets his own made up story in their family hollow at Rio. Jewel was right to next and like the kids, she had an impressed expression. "Wow, dad that was very good!" Said Bia.

"Yeah. I just wish you didn't have all that mushy junk in it." Tiago said ( _ **which was no surprising there**_ ).

"Oh hush up, little bro." Carla gave him a quick noogie.

Bia, "Is there anything else that happened to grandpa Indy and Joya after that?"

Author's Note: _**Everyone knows she doesn't mean actual grandparents but farther back.**_

Blu, "I think that's a story for another time. Now it's time for bed. Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight, daddy."

The five blue macaws gathered up for their usual group hug and the parents watched their chicks sleep. "Love you, kids." Jewel whispered and kissed each of them on the head before flying out to a branch with her husband to watch the moon.

"Wow, Blu. I'll admit that was a pretty interesting story."

"Thank you."

"Though the next time you decide to make a story based on us, don't make the female behave like I used to."

"Right, sorry."

"Hehehe. But still it was good." She kissed his cheek."

"It was nothing. I just thought a story like that, like ours, would be fun for the kids to hear. And I'll admit this…no matter how ours went, good or bad, I'm just glad it lead to this."

"Me too. And know that no matter what happens, whether we are or aren't the last blue macaws on earth, we'll still be chained-to-each-other-birds, right?"

"Always."

So they kissed, and knew that that was how their relationship was gonna go…for some may already guess what might come for them in the future if their kind is proven to not be endangered.

The End

* * *

 _ **Love and thankfulness are just two of the strongest keys that make us who we are.**_


End file.
